Light and Fluffy Time
by Xcrimson-kurenaiX
Summary: Cagalli was a princess, going to a school ruled by Athrun Zala.......
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Princess

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam/Seed Destiny

Hope you like it. Sorry for the wrong grammar, I was doing this during class

I dedicate this to the guy I love, Alvin Kenneth Ong

LIGHT AND FLUFFY TIME

Chapter 1 : Enter the princess..

"Princess Cagalli, are you really sure about that?" asked her bodyguard, Kisaka.

"I told you, don't call me princess! And yes, I'm sure about it."

It was the first day of the school year at ORB High…..

"Hi, Milly, Auel!"

"Hi Shiho. " Milly greeted back.

"Yo, Shi! What's up?" Auel said.

Milly, Shiho, Auel, and Meyrin were best of friends since childhood, and they were currently enrolled at the same school.

"Kisaka, can I go now? I'll be late. I still don't have my schedule."

"Wait princess, the area is not yet secured, we still have to wait for confirmation and…." Kisaka suddenly stopped as he heard the door in the backseat closed.

"Still the same old Cagalli." He said to himself.

Cagalli was really late, and she still have to go to the principal's office.

"Stupid Kisaka, I'll be late!" she said while catching her breath.

"What now?!"

She noticed a group of people gathering at the school gate. She tried to avoid them while running. She came across to a car and continue to run but the door suddenly opened. Being a trained by Kisaka, she easily flipped in the air to avoid hitting the door. But her bag was caught into something without her, knowing. She landed safely on the ground and continue to run without looking back. Little did she know, she accidentally knocked off someone's cap, and messing his hair, the famous leader of the Elites, Athrun

Zala.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Meyrin shouted while running.

"Woke up late again, huh? " teased Auel as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's not my fault, my sister was really noisy last night."

"What was she doing?" asked Milly.

Shiho suddenly answered, "as usual, talking about those stupid elites with her friends, saying 'oh, they're so handsome', I really love them!'" she said as she imitated their voices which made the others laugh.

While they were talking, Yuna, suddenly approached them.

"Good morning losers!" he said while showing a disgust face to them.

"Guys, is he talking to his self again?" Auel teased which made them laugh. Shiho and Milly high-fived while laughing.

"Nice one, Auel."

Then they suddenly heard a squeal. This made Yuna panic. He ran around shouting 'fire'.

"Fire! Fire! Let's get out of here!" Yuna screamed.

"Yuna's house was burned when he was still a child. He heard a girl's scream and then the next time he woke up, he's in the hospital and was now afraid of a girl's scream…"

"Hey Shiho, quit that storytelling!" Milly shouted.

"Hehe, sorry."

Auel smirked and threw an empty juice can on Yuna, which landed on his head, then he turned back to normal. He went away while Auel and his friends are still laughing.

"He's creepy"

"Don't worry, I'll handle him." Auel said proudly.

"Look at those girls" Shiho pointed at the gate full of girls, bunch and bunch of noisy girls.

Then they saw what Cagalli did. Everyone froze in the spot, including the fan girls. Cagalli passed by in front of Auel and entered the building. The world spin again and they regain their conciousness.

"Wow! That was wicked cool!" shouted Auel.

Milly and Shiho can't believe on what they saw.

The fan girls complained angrily on what Cagalli did. Little did they know, someone was angrier than them, someone who's planning revenge inside his blue head…

Pls review!


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath of the Red Prince

Don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny!

I dedicate this to the guy I love, Alvin Kenneth Ong

Finally after a few weeks...

Thanks to my professors who made me bored…

This is the product of your boring lessons, haha! (evil smile)

Sorry for the wrong grammar…

Chapter 2: Wrath of the Red Prince

"Great! I'm lost!" Cagalli murmured as she looks for the office. "It's my first day, I shouldn't have done this. No! I'll prove him that I'm not a kid anymore that I'm old enough to stand on my own".

"Athrun, come on, it's just a girl."

"Yeah man, she's cute so forgive her, will ya?"

"No, Dearka! She messed up my hair! In front of everyone!"

"She deserves to be punished!"

"Yzak, don't say that, it's just a girl." Kira said calmly.

"No, Kira, Yzak was right, I have to go. I have some 'business' to attend."

After saying that, Athrun left his best friends.

"Aww, man! Nice going, Yzak."

"Shut up, Dearka! Don't tell me you're interested on her."

"Well, she's kinda cute, right Kira?"

"Huh? Yeah. Umm, guys, don't you think we should stop him. I've seen that face before, when a guy suddenly trip and accidentally poured his lunch over Athrun. That made him really mad."

"Oh, I remember that! The food ended up on his hair." Dearka said cheerfully.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Yzak said as he thought of it again.

"The guy was expelled the next day, not to mention, his father was almost jailed because of their debts, and he even humiliated that guy in front of the students."

The three thought for a while and looked at one another, and then they suddenly chased after their blue-haired friend.

At the hallways…

"She was really cool!"

"Yeah, Auel, I like her already. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends." Shiho and Auel high-fived as they talk about it.

"I thought so, you two can start an anti-Elite club, you know. Dream come true, Shi." Milly patted Shiho's shoulder as she gets her things in her locker.

"I wanna meet her!"

"So do I!"

"Milly, they are glowing!"

"Just let them, Mey."

"What?! What do you mean you can't expel her?!" Athrun shouted as she slammed the desk of the school president, Muruta Azrael.

"Athrun…umm…you see…we really can't…umm…the reason is…"

"We still don't know who you're talking about, there's lot of blonde students here." the vice-president, Erica Simmons, suddenly cut off.

"Yeah!...that's it!...we don't know her yet!..."

Erica glared at the president. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kira, Yzak and Dearka.

Dearka clung his arm on Athrun's neck and whispered something. Athrun's face changed, from anger to an evil one.

"I apologize for barging in without permission, we will leave immediately." Kira apologized as he bowed his head.

"No, Mr. Yamato, it's ok."

"Let's get going, it's so boring here." Yzak left first followed by his friends."

Inside the office…

"Are you that eager to meet your maker?" Erica asked as she showed her gun and pointed it at the window, practicing her aim.

"No, I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind. Sorry, it won't happen again, I promise."

"You better be, we can't risk the life of the princess. And if she suffered because of you, you'll taste the pain ten times that her. Is that clear?!"

"Yes ma'am!!"

"Good."

Erica suddenly hid her gun. Then they heard a knock.

"Come in." Erica answered as if nothing happened.

At their private spot…

"Athrun's late." Dearka said as he paced around.

"Dearka, sit down, you look like a father waiting for his new born baby."

"Shut up, Yzak! I'm just worried because of what happened."

"Honestly, Dearka, what did you tell him to make him stop?"

"Don't tell me you told him that he can torture and toy that girl instead of just expelling her?" Kira stated as he stopped reading his book and looked at Dearka.

"Err...can you also guess the weather tomorrow?" Dearka sweat dropped.

"Dearka!!!!!!!"


End file.
